


Pride and prejudice

by Cloudyjongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Choi Jongho, Fluff, Jongho is a bad bitch, Kinda enemies to lovers but still not, M/M, Mates, Omega Choi Jongho, Omegas are treated badly by some alphas, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Violence, Werewolf Mates, a bit of, and proves everyone wrong, but - Freeform, he’s a strong bitch, mafia, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Seonghwa is the leader of a mafia and the head alpha of his pack made of alphas.Jongho is the leader of a mafia that consists of only omegas and betas.Jongho isn't exactly fond of Seonghwa, but when a mutual enemy forces them to cooperate, things change.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 182





	1. Don’t give me that power bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Que bad bitch Jongho
> 
> Titles from a song called Pride and prejudice. I can’t remember whose song it is, it just suited this fic so well hahahah

Jongho sat on the couch of their pack house. He watched some nature document silently, because Yunho was asleep next to him.

It was a very typical evening for them. They watched a movie together, it ended, everyone else left but Yunho was asleep, so Jongho stayed with him. He loved Yunho's scent, it made him feel home, so he enjoyed just sitting next to him, or even better, laying next to him.

Jongho laid down carefully, pressing himself close to Yunho. The tall man wrapped his hands around Jongho's body and pulled him closer, which made Jongho smile. It smelled so good.

He could still hear Yeosang and Wooyoung bickering in probably Yeosang's room. It was a really calm night. Jongho loved nights like these.

He was the leader of a mafia called HIM. It was a romanization from korean, and meant power. They were powerful even though they were made of omegas and betas. They didn't need any stupid alphas in their pack. Alphas only commanded people around them with their stupid alpha voices, which made a lot of omegas feel bad. They only cared of an omega until they managed to breed them. After that the pups and omega became boring and they began searching for a new one. Alphas meant nothing good.

Jongho had started his career with illegal things after running away from his own pack. Some other northern pack had attacked it, and he had escaped. He began to sell drugs to get money.

After doing that for a while he decided to put up a business of his own. He was tired of being the one everyone else pushed around to do that and to go there. He had been searching for members when he had ran into Yeosang, Wooyoung and Yunho in a bar after they had fought with alphas. Quickly after that he had joined their pack as the three of them felt some kind of emotion to protect the young omega.

They joined HIM, but Jongho kept them more as his right-hand men than someone he commanded around. They were valuable, Jongho was in their pack; they were all Jongho had. 

His mafia did well. He had a lot of people working for him, no one bothered to mess up with him anymore after many times of getting their asses beat. Jongho was a good fighter and he liked to show it.

First everyone mocked him. An omega couldn't rule a mafia, because omegas were so weak. Omegas were only made to take an alpha's knot and beg on their knees. They were only good for submitting and baring their necks.

Jongho proved them wrong. He kept his chin high and showed them what omegas could do. After all other mafias saw that Jongho wasn't messing around and could hurt their members, even kill them, they began to respect Jongho.

Leading a mafia was difficult and took a lot of energy. That's why they held these movie nights of theirs every week, so they could just enjoy and spend time together.

Jongho had to keep an eye open when he slept, when he ate and when he walked in the city. That was a part that came with a mafia. He didn't mind it, because he liked what he was doing, even if it was a bit illegal and wicked. But he would do anything to keep alphas away from him.

Jongho probably had a mate too, just like everyone else. But he didn't really want to find out who it was. Mates only caused harm, and Jongho didn't really want to be someone's fucktoy. Getting pups wasn't a thing he wanted to do either, because as cute as pups were, they only took time. They needed a proper parent, unlike what Jongho's parents had been, so he learned to not to make mistakes, literally. He had a mafia to lead, so he didn't want to waste time on pups.

Yunho mumbled something in his sleep, and Jongho smiled.

He was really happy now. He was in a pack with people who loved him and helped him with the mafia, easing the weight on his shoulders. Jongho was the youngest of them. Usually Wooyoung, Yunho and Yeosang handled the pack things. They listened to Jongho too of course, but he had hands full of HIM, so they made sure he didn't have to worry about the pack too. 

His mafia worked currently just like any mafia did. They had drug dealing, they had assassins, they did all that illegal stuff. There was two things Jongho's mafia didn't do, and that was kidnappings and prostitutes. Those went against his priorities. But if someone threatened any of the members of their pack, he broke that rule and usually got the offender to their headquarter without their consent. They didn't leave that place, atleast not alive.

First Jongho had been way too soft. All he had done had been drug deals, but as time went on he learned how cruel humans were. People had used him shamelessly, they had taken advantage of his young and pure mind. He had learned everything the hard way, and nowadays he was the one to use people. Someone would say that it was the wrong kind of character developement, but then again, if someone was too soft for the mafia world, they were killed.  
Jongho was lucky he was still alive.

His pack members knew how to fight, and they knew how to protect Jongho too. Jongho protected them and they protected him. So he didn't need to worry about them too much. Yeosang could snap someone's bones just like that if someone annoyed him, Wooyoung played with knives a bit too much and never backed down from a knifefight. And Yunho, god, he was all about guns. He always carried some kind of gun with him, and he was better at shooting than anyone Jongho had ever seen. If Yunho was on the right side of the road, the military would taken him as a sniper. Jongho knew it.

Things were pretty fine at the moment. Okay no, that wasn't true.

One mafia had started to cause problems. The pack had disrespected the terrorities by literally walking on Jongho's land and annoying him purposely.

It was a pack made of all three genders, which annoyed Jongho even more. The omegas there didn't even know they were being treated wrong.

Otherwise Jongho would've taken the mafia down just like that, but because it had all three genders it was a big one. Jongho's mafia's power wasn't enough to win them just like that, he needed something more. 

Which led to a conversation that had been held earlier today.

"Jongho, we need to do something about those assholes." Wooyoung said, and Jongho swallowed. He didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah. They keep on walking on our territory, and we can't do anything about it. That image you have made up of us is starting to give out, they have begun to see us as the weak omega and beta mafia again." Yeosang said, voice full of anger.

"I know, i know. But what i don't know is what to do. We don't have enough members to challenge them to a fight, not to mention even walking straight to their headquarters to end them."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"What about-" Yunho started, but Jongho cut him off with a glare.

"No."

"You're not even considering it!" Wooyoung whined.

"Yes, that's because i don't want to! I'm not going to work with a pack full of stupid fucking alphas that drool after omegas and fuck them once before throwing away." Jongho said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You don't know them, Jongho. You don't know if that's how they work." Yeosang said, voice soft, unlike Wooyoung's.

"I don't even want to know them! They're just going to hurt us. I know it, i can feel it!" Jongho said, glaring at the clock on the wall as if it had done something wrong.

Yeosang lifted his hand up to comb through Jongho's dark brown hair with his fingers.

"But Jongho... you know what's going to happen if we don't do something." 

Jongho let his natural pout came out, and he sighed and nodded.

"They're testing waters now. They have seen that we don't do anything if they disrespect our territory, so the next thing they do is waltz here and kill you." Yeosang continued softly, nuzzling his nose against Jongho's hair.

Jongho swallowed.

"Can you do it for us? We can't live if they kill you, Jongho. After that they'll kill us. And even if we manage to escape, living without you would kill us." Wooyoung said, now calmed down.

Jongho closed his eyes and leaned against Yeosang better. He too smelled so good, just like Yunho and Wooyoung.

"I know that i need to do it..." He started.  
"I just don't want to say it out loud. I don't want to admit that i need to ask help from alphas when all my life i've been telling myself i'm just as good as an alpha."

Yeosang cooed and pressed a kiss on Jongho's head.

"It doesn't mean you aren't. The Dragons are just the only pack that would even consider working with us. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that they are alphas." 

Jongho sighed and nodded.

"I need to. I guess i was just too proud to actually think about it, but i don't want you guys to suffer. So i'll do it for you."

Yunho smiled.  
"I'll message the head alpha for you."

Jongho thanked him and pressed his nose against Yeosang's chest, inhaling in the scent again and again.

————

Jongho looked at the mirror, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He was feeling very insecure even if he knew he looked good.

The glittery eyeshadow on his eyelids shimmered slightly when light hit it, the red-ish blush on his cheeks made them look healthier and more alive. The lipstick applied gently on his lips made them look plumber and more inviting. Which wasn't a thing Jongho wanted to do, he didn't go there to kiss people, but he had to look good. He was the leader of HIM after all.

He definitely didn't want to admit this, but if things went shit and the head alpha of the Dragons didn't want to help them, he would need to use his privilege as an omega, which was acting pretty and vulnerable. That was his last hope though, he would only use it as the last, last thing. As much as he hated to even think of it, the Dragons were really their only chance.

"Let's go, Jongho. We don't want to be late." Yeosang yelled from the front door, so Jongho just sighed, walked there and stepped outside.

"What if he looks scary and doesn't want to help us?" Jongho asked, getting inside the car.

"He does look intimidating, but if you look at him like you would look at a child, he looks like Toothless. From How to train your dragon." Wooyoung commented while driving.

"Have you seen a picture? Show me!" Jongho said, perking up. He wanted to see a picture before meeting him in real life.

"No. You'll see when we get there." Yunho said, ans Jongho pouted.

"You guys suck."

"No, we're the best. Because if we show you a picture you'll start making up all these opinions and theories about him in your head, calling him the most stereotypical alpha or something. You need to go meet him just like two normal persons meeting for the first time." Yeosang explained.

"Well, there's a slight twist. One. We are werewolves. Two. We both are leaders of mafias. Three. He's an alpha and i'm an omega." Jongho said.

"If meeting him is that hard for you, let's just turn around then. There's absolutely no reason for us to go there and watch you act bratty just because of an opinion you have built up against alphas." Wooyoung said and pressed the brake, stopping in the middle of an empty road.

Jongho fell quiet.

"We know they have treated you wrong. We know you have seen how some alphas treat omegas, but we also know those are only few percent of alphas. Overall they're nice people." Wooyoung continued, watching Jongho from the rearview mirror.

"We can totally go back. Fine with us. But just so you hear it one more time, your hatred for alphas is going to get you, and us killed." Wooyoung said.

Jongho let his head hung low. He had been such a bad leader. He always just pushed this -all alphas are bad- agenda of his, not caring enough to change it. He would be the reason his best friends and packmates died.

"Drive." Was all he muttered, refusing to lift his head up. He couldn't face the three of them.

The car was quiet after that. Jongho stayed still and kept his eyes on the floor, not having enough courage to move or look up.

The rest of the journey went quietly, and when they stopped, Jongho just jumped out and looked at the nightclub in front of them.

"Jongho-" Wooyoung started, but Jongho just wrapped his hands around Wooyoung and gave him a kiss on the cheek as an apology before he let go and began walking towards the bar.

The bouncer at the door didn't care enough to ask for IDs. He probably knew who they were.

Jongho walked inside, his nose filling with hundreds of different scents. It smelled messy. But something in the air was stronger than the others.

He brushed it off and started walking towards the VIP part of the club with Wooyoung, Yunho and Yeosang following right after him.

"I'm meeting Mr Park." Was all Jongho said to yet another bouncer, who shamelessly checked him out. Disgusting.

He had to count to ten, because otherwise he would've punched that idiot. He also had to calm himself down because the alpha waiting for him could smell his emotions. So he had to stay neutral.

They were let inside, and Jongho walked up the stairs, feeling grateful that the VIP part was far away from the normal part of the club. If he had had to stay there, he would've gotten headache in ten minutes.

The same scent that had been the strongest one even at the door was now much stronger. It was everywhere inside Jongho's nose, and he stopped.

"Are you okay?" Yunho asked.

"Don't you smell this?" Jongho asked.

"Smell what?"

Jongho just shrugged and continued. Better to just shut up about it.

They stepped up the last stair, and he could already feel many pairs of eyes on him. Without looking down or feeling shy, he held his chin high and let his gaze wander around the room.

It was nicely decorated and had soft, jazzy music playing from the speakers. The lightning was dim and purple.

Jongho held his posture straight, and walked to the men waiting for him at the bar. He set his eyes on one person; the man who sat a bit farer away from others, and who was breathtakingly beautiful.

He had rich, light brown hair with an undercut that fell on his forehead, and a pair of thick eyebrows. That was all Jongho could see from that spot.

He was wearing black jeans and something black under a black leather jacket. Something very basic, but something that suit him very, very well.

"Good evening." Jongho greeted him, walking to him. The smell in his nose didn't leave, it just became stronger the closer he was to the man.

The smell was intoxicating. It made him feel more relaxed, and even a bit safe, which was weird. He was nowhere near safe. But his body reacted like he had smelled this scent somewhere earlier, it smelled familiar, and he absolutely loved it. If any other good things didn't come from this meeting, atleast he got to smell this.

"Good evening. Park Seonghwa, the leader and head alpha of the Dragons." The man said and stood up, bowing a bit.

"Choi Jongho, leader of HIM." 

He sat down on the armchair that was clearly reserved for him. Yunho and the others sat down somewhere behind them.

Jongho looked at the cup of pink alcohol in front of him, and lifted his brow.

"I didn't know what to order to you, so i ordered a strawberry and cream margarita." Seonghwa said. God, Jongho loved that low voice of his. 

All thoughts about alphas being bad went straight out of the window. He was absolutely mesmerized by what Seonghwa smelled, sounded and looked like. Those cold and dark eyes of him that could look straight through Jongho were mysterious. Seonghwa's aura was dominant and dangerous, but the way he acted now was like a gentleman would act. It had only been about thirty seconds since they met and Jongho was already listing positive things.

Had he really been this deprived of alphas, that the first one he met properly made his head spin with good thoughts? It was insane. Jongho was going crazy.

Maybe it was all acting.

Jongho saw the smirk Seonghwa sent to one of his companies before turning back, dropping it immediately. 

"Thank you. It's my favorite." Jongho answered.

As much as Jongho wanted to be that bad bitch omega, he couldn't say no to sweet things. Who would drink a bitter coctail that tasted like burnt candle rather than a sweet margarita with strawberry and cream?

Seonghwa was definitely acting a gentleman, because Jongho just knew that the man was all about smirking and luring in omegas 24/7. Atleast that's what Jongho told himself. 

Seonghwa probably liked the way Jongho smelled too, but he wouldn't get closer than now. If Seonghwa wasn't going to start speaking, Jongho would.

"As you know, my mafia is only made of omegas and betas. Yours is made of alphas. We both have the same enemy that keeps on disrespecting territories." Jongho started, taking a sip of the alcohol drink.

"Are you leader of your pack?" Seonghwa asked before he could continue.

"No. Yunho, Wooyoung and Yeosang lead it together. I have enough work with HIM." Jongho answered, keeping his eyes strictly on Seonghwa.

Seonghwa just nodded, probably urging him to go on.

"So, after thinking for a while, i suggest we cooperate on this. We're both very hated mafias, so no one else really wants to be with us." Jongho said, bringing his right leg on top of his left leg and leaned back.

Seonghwa studied his face for a while, before a small smirk rose on his face. So he had only kept that smirk away for a moment.

"We, as in the Dragons and HIM, working together? An interesting deal for sure. My team is full of alphas, your is full of betas and omegas. We're really different." Seonghwa said, sipping his drink.

"Indeed. But we both know we're not going to make it if we don't eliminate that mafia. I don't know about you, but i still care about my life." Jongho said.

"What is the reason you want to cooperate with us? Because what i have heard about you, you hate alphas. And you're asking for help from a mafia made of them only." 

Jongho almost sighed. Almost. But he held it back. He hated doing this, but Seonghwa didn't seem to understand the urgency of them working together, so he had to explain it to him by simple words.

"No one likes me. In fact, i'm on everyone's kill-list. I can't stop them by myself or with my mafia. If they get me, i'm going to be kidnapped and sold, tortured and raped before finally being killed. Does that sound inviting to you?" Jongho asked. Seonghwa's face did move a bit, but nothing crossed it. He wasn't affected by Jongho's speech.

"So you're scared." Seonghwa assumed. Jongho knew he wasn't interested in this deal, he wasn't going to accept it.

"I am many things. But scared is not one of them." Jongho started.

"I'm going to take whatever is coming to me, but just to let you know, you'll end up the same. You're an alpha, so they won't assault you sexually, but they're going to tear you apart, Park Seonghwa. They're going to cut your skin open, tear your limbs off and maybe let you have your head if you're a good boy." Jongho continued, irritation clearly in his voice and scent. Seonghwa perked up a bit. A small smirk rose to his lips again.

"And before you talk, listen to me one more time. I don't like alphas; i absolutely despise them. I usually can't even look at one. I don't like you or your members, i don't like working with you. Even thinking about working with a pack full of nasty alphas makes me sick. But i'm doing this so they can live for another day." Jongho said, pointing at Yunho, Wooyoung and Yeosang.

"I couldn't care less about you and your pack. I couldn't care less about myself getting hurt if i didn't ask for this, but all i want is to have them safe and fucking sound. I don't give a fuck if you think of me as a weak bitch, a thing alphas can throw around. I don't give a fucking fuck. I can end you, your friends, your pack and your fucking mafia. So use your two last braincells and think. Think about what you want to happen. Then contact me." Jongho hissed. His usually very sweet scent was probably pretty sour now. He was angry and kind of humiliated, but also even more annoyed with alphas now.

They stared at each other for a while, and Seonghwa's smirk rose even more. He wasn't going to cooperate. Jongho stood up, irritated of this failed meeting, and looked at Yunho, Wooyoung and Yeosang. But before they could move, people ran inside the VIP part with guns in their hands. 

Had someone ratted about them?

Jongho looked at the ceiling for a while and just counted to ten again. This is exactly what he meant.

He heard Seonghwa stand up, and soon he saw the said alpha walk to stand beside Jongho.

"What gives us this pleasure?" Seonghwa asked the newcomers.

No one answered them, before a silhouette of a man came and someone walked to the room. An alpha whose scent Jongho's nose recognized immediately.

"You crossed on our terrority." The man said and pointed at Jongho.

Jongho let a smile rise to his lips slowly. Unbelievable.  
"Oh really? Did i?" He started, scoffing.

"What do you want me to do if i come to a fucking bar? Do a 20 kilometer trip just so i don't drive through your territory?" Jongho continued.

"Bitches don't step to our territory." The man said.

Jongho wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh so hard and let the frustrations out.

"What if an alpha drove through your territory? It would be okay, wouldn't it? Listen, Jaechan. You knew very well i don't try to harm or steal anything yours. I came to a bar. Can you give me a break?" Jongho said, sighing.

"I'm starting to get fed up by your tricks. You literally do anything just so you can get an excuse to kill me or do whatever you want to do. But i'm tired of your shit." He continued, anger very clear in his voice. He was going to explode.

"Why don't you take your cute little ass and your friends BACK TO YOUR FUCKING TERRITORY AND STOP BOTHERING ME!" Jongho said, yelling the rest of the sentence. 

He took a few furious steps forward, not caring about the fact that the guns were all on him now, ready to shoot. His scent had become very strong.

"The next fucking time you pull shit like this i won't spare you. I'm going to make sure a bullet goes straight through your huge fucking forehead and brains. I'm going to kill your mate too, and isn't she pregnant? You should be more careful, Jaechan. I am just as capable as others so stop acting like i'm not. Get lost. Get fucking lost or you don't leave this bar in one piece." Jongho said, pulling a gun he had hidden in his clothes and pointing at Jaechan with it.

Jaechan was frozen, but glared at Jongho. Soon he turned around, so did his men, and they left the VIP area.

Jongho breathed a bit heavier and let his hand fall. He was so annoyed that he wanted to punch someone really bad.

"Jongho, calm down. Your scent is very strong."  
Yunho said, and Jongho just nodded before trying to calm himself down a bit.

Then he turned to look at Seonghwa while giving his gun to Wooyoung.

"Do you get it now?" He asked, staring at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa didn't answer immediately. His eyes roamed through Jongho, up and down, side to side and straight through his head.

"I agree. We need to cooperate." Seonghwa spoke up.

Thank fucking god.

"Good." Jongho said, still feeling out of place. Jaechan's angry and distressed scent was still everywhere, and even though Seonghwa's scent overcame it, it was enough to make Jongho's head spin.

He couldn't calm down. His skin felt itchy and mind irritated. Jongho's heart beat a bit faster and he felt like taking a run in the forest or something.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, but recognized Yeosang's scent immediately.

"Jongho, please calm down. Your scent is going crazy. Just forget him, okay?" Yeosang whispered to his ear, and Jongho nodded, enjoying Yeosang's scent. Then he walked back to the table and sat down.

Seonghwa had sat down too, and now he was just looking at Jongho.

"Alright. Where were we again?" Jongho said, but making sentences was still so fucking hard. He couldn't catch a thought. He wanted to squirm in the chair.

Maybe he was a bit hurt of how Jaechan keeps on treating him. He was also angry. But his mind and heart were going too fast, way too fast.

Suddenly he smelled a calming scent. It went straight to his head, filling up every single pore in him. It made him inhale deeply. Jongho's mind began to slowly clear, and his heart slowed down. It took him a while to come back from the high of adrenaline he had been, but this scent helped him. 

Only now that he was calm, he realised, that the scent had come from Seonghwa. The alpha had released calming pheromones to help. He had probably smelled Jongho's distress.

Jongho couldn't think of it negatively. Seonghwa had helped him, no matter how much he didn't like the other male. It didn't make him want to rip Seonghwa's throat out, it made him blush a bit. Which was very new.

"About us working together. We need to make a clear plan when we're attacking the mafia and how." Seonghwa said.

Jongho nodded. Now they were talking about the correct subject.

"I'll text you an adress and time. Let's meet up again, and make those plans." Jongho said. He couldn't do it now.

"I agree. No one else can know about these plans, otherwise they'll use it against us." Seonghwa said.

Jongho nodded and stood up.  
"See you then."

Jongho didn't know what was up, but he gave Seonghwa a small, tiny smile.

Jongho began walking away, his packmates following him.

"Jongho?" He heard Seonghwa ask.

So they were on first name basis now.

Jongho turned around to look at Seonghwa. Seonghwa's dark eyes seemed to drill through him.

"I know you don't want to hear this, and now i know that you can definitely do it by yourself, but if you or your mafia is ever under attack and you're losing, just let me know about it, and we'll help."

Jongho was definitely surprised.

"Why?" He asked.

"I admire you. As simple as that." Seonghwa answered.

A deeper blush took a hold of Jongho's cheeks, but thank god Seonghwa wasn't be able to see it.

"Same goes to you, Seonghwa. We'll help too."

Then Jongho turned around again and walked down the stairs, his pack mates following him. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Jongho! You're awesome! You just got ourselves an ally! Holy, how did you do that?" Wooyoung said immediately when the doors of the car got slammed closed.

Jongho shrugged, still smiling a bit.

"This is huge!" Yunho said, and the giant puppy threw himself on Jongho and hugged him.

Jongho laughed and hugged Yunho back.

"Wow. I don't know what happened, but it was a success, wasn't it?" He asked.

"It was more than a success, Jongho. We went there to get them cooperate with us on this thing, but we came back with them as our allies." Yeosang said.

Yunho got off Jongho and they put on their seatbelts before leaving the parking lot. Jongho leaned back and smiled.

"You put on a proper show there. That was a moment when i was really happy to be on your side instead of Jaechan's, even though all of the men that came with him were alphas. I felt safer again with you." Wooyoung said as he drove.

"That was probably the turning point that made Seonghwa want to work with us. He wanted to know you were good enough to cooperate with." Yeosang commented.

"I'm sick and tired of Jaechan." Jongho just said.

"Dude, your voice was so strong. Jaechan was shaking." Yunho said while laughing.

"Come on guys, shut it." Jongho said, blushing due to all those compliments. 

"Okay but did you see how Seonghwa came to stand right beside you immediately?" Yeosang asked.

"Of course he came. He could've been threatened too." Jongho answered.

"No, he could've stayed farer away. But he came there to stand with you." Yeosang continued.

"I have a few theories of it. First one; he was possessive over you. The second one; he was already in your spell after your alpha hatred speech. Which one was it?" Wooyoung asked.

"The third one; it meant nothing. You are just dramatic." Jongho said, rolling his eyes, but blushing a bit. An alpha had never been possessive over him, and only the thought of it made his cheeks heat up, which was very weird.

"He didn't want to cooperate at all before you insulted alphas, threatened to kill him and his pack and showed that in real life. For once, your snappy attitude helped us." Yunho laughed.

"But Jongho, you mentioned a scent when we were walking up. Did you smell something?" Yunho continued.

Jongho just shook his head, lying. He definitely smelled a scent, Seonghwa's scent, that was stronger than the others. It had been the strongest one even when there had been hundreds of scents to mix with. It was intoxicating and got everywhere around Jongho, making him feel weird feeling he had never even thought of feeling with an alpha.

It was really weird.

"You sure?" Wooyoung asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Jongho said.

He knew that the only explanation for those feelings and the scent overpowering everything else was a thing Jongho feared but also anticipated.

It was a mate.

Seonghwa could be Jongho's mate.

But then again, his or Seonghwa's eyes hadn't changed color, so they couldn't be. Right? Right. The eye colours only changed if the two persons touching were mates.

But they hadn't touched each other.


	2. Barrel of a gun seals your fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack and the planning of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.

Author’s note for clearance: i decided to bend the laws of the nature a bit, and when they shift from wolves to humans again, they still have their clothes on. Because i couldn't think of anything else hahahah😂 i wanted to write this here because i wasn’t sure if people really read the notes.

Jongho walked up the stairs and stopped to stand in front of his office, yawning a bit and taking the last sip of the water bottle he had drank downstairs before throwing it to a trashbin.

It was the night of Jongho's and Seonghwa's second meeting. They were going to meet in HIM's headquarters, as Jongho was the one to decide the place and time.

He hoped they could get the plan done. Jongho wouldn't be able to stop stressing about that mafia before its owner was six feet under. 

Okay, killing their leader wasn't exactly his plan. He just wanted to scare him off, because killing was never that fun. Seonghwa might say something else, but that's what Jongho thought.

Yunho would accompany Jongho to the meeting at some point, as well as someone from Seonghwa's pack probably too. Yeosang always wanted to straight up use violence as if there was no other options, it was 'Brick. Head. Done.', like Yeosang had suggested once. Wooyoung acted on impulse and started insulting and fighting, so Yunho was his best choice. He could be calm and collected even in situations where he was mad.

Jongho was a mixture of all those three. Of course he needed the Yunho feature the most, but he was also a good speaker, so Wooyoung affected him like that. He barely ever acted like Yeosang, but he did want to punch people sometimes just like the fellow member did on a daily basis. 

Usually people took Jongho as an 'all bark no bite' omega, but if he said something, he would do it. He would kill Jaechan and his mate if that idiot continued to play with Jongho. 

Jongho's wolf was very light brown like his hair, and around the same size omegas normally were. He wondered what colour Seonghwa's was. Was it light brown like his hair too or was it grey? Or maybe black like his eyes.

The last time they had met Jongho had been drunk in the scent of his, but now he couldn't even remember what it had smelled like. Something very strong and alpha-like probably. 

Jongho's own scent was sweet like omegas usually had, but it had a not-so-sweet nuance that usually came out better when he was feeling stronger emotions. He smelled like apples and ice, the latter being the scent that took more space when Jongo became angry or had other strong feelings. 

Some people said that the ice made his scent even better. It wasn't too sweet, like some omegas had. Too sweet scents caused headache and Jongho didn't like them. Some people said the ice ruined everything, because in their opinion, omegas had to smell sickly sweet. Jongho had been insecure about his scent some time ago but he was so over it. He liked being stronger than others.

His scent wasn't too sweet, too neutral like most betas had or too strong like alphas had. He was his own version of omega and that felt amazing. Sometimes, when Jongho had his heat, the icy smell disappeared, and he smelled like sweet apple pie. It also happened when he was really happy. If he was angry, he smelled like cold apple soda or mineral water that was apple flavour. Some people didn't know what ice smelled like, but it had its own scent. It was fresh.

Jongho glanced at this watch. They were coming any moment now.

"Alright guys. Our plan is this. Yunho is going to join us in the meeting at some point. Yeosang and Wooyoung, your job is to keep the alphas calm, collected and make sure they don't do stupid shit." Jongho said, and the three of them nodded.

Jongho smelled the scent again. Now he inhaled deeply to get even more of it, which wasn't needed, because it was engulfing him again. His omega inside him went crazy.

Seonghwa smelled like the tensed air before a thunder mixed with cyprus tree. The tensed air was definitely the overpowering one, as the cyprus tree was a strong scent, it didn't need to have a lot of 'space'. They blended in very well. Jongho wondered which one would take over when Seonghwa felt mad. Would the thunder begin?

The elevator opened, and four alphas stepped out. They all bowed respectfully. Jongho did the same.

"Good evening, Jongho." Seonghwa greeted him, walking closer, his eyes never leaving Jongho.

"Good evening. Did you get here without problems?" Jongho asked. Seonghwa's piercing eyes seemed to go through him, and it made him want to squirm again.

"Yes, we did." Seonghwa answered.

Jongho smiled a bit and turned to look at the alphas.

"Good evening. Yunho, Wooyoung and Yeosang are going to keep you entertained while me and Seonghwa are talking. There's a couch and a TV." Jongho said.

As much as Jongho hated alphas (except Seonghwa. He had started to like him a bit now), he could never stop his friends from hanging out with them or mating with them. It was his personal thing and he didn't want to drag others to it.

"Good evening. Thank you." One of them answered, bowing and smiling a bit.

"I have a few rules though. No fucking on the couch. And do not release pheromones or scent here, because this whole building is full of betas and omegas who might be affected by it. Don't annoy Yeosang or Wooyoung, they're going to beat you up for that. Yunho is going to come to the meeting with us at one point and i assume one of you too?" Jongho asked.

"Jongho, if someone is about to get fucked here, it ain't us." Yeosang commented as he walked past Jongho.

Jongho felt the heat beginning to crawl up but he kept it barely down, and glared at Yeosang. 

"Yes. That's me. I'm Choi San." One of the alphas spoke up, getting rid of the akward atmosphere.

Jongho just bowed a bit.  
"Let's start then?" He asked Seonghwa, who nodded.

Jongho turned around and walked to his office, opening the door and stepping inside. 

"Take a seat." He said, sitting down on the couch. Seonghwa sat down on the another couch that was opposite of Jongho's, a table separating them.

The air inside that room was already full of tension. Not even because of Seonghwa's scent, but something that was sparkling between them. It made Jongho's cheeks burn and heart hammer faster. 

"I have been thinking," Seonghwa started and leaned a bit forward, continuing;  
"We have to attack them as fast as possible."

"I agree with that. We don't know when they're planning on attacking your or my mafia, so we have to be first." Jongho said.

Seonghwa nodded and stared at him with those very intensive eyes of his, and suddenly, when a spark went through Jongho's whole body, he lost every ounce of the confidence he had. His stone hard walls came crushing down, and he suddenly felt really exposed. He felt like he was naked in front of Seonghwa.

The scent of Seonghwa's didn't make anything better, it was the opposite. It made him want to get closer to the another mafia leader, to press close and inhale in the scent straight from the scent glands. Maybe whine a bit, seek for attention and closeness and just to feel the alpha.

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa asked, and Jongho just nodded.

"The Bastarz are a hard one. They have a lot of people supporting them." Seonghwa continued, looking down at the paper placed on the table. It had a picture of their leader.

But he looked up when Jongho didn't answer. Jongho was busy controlling himself. He needed to get some other scent than Seonghwa's, otherwise he would really lose it.

"I-I'll go get Y-Yunho and San." Jongho just said, stuttering and standing up quickly to get away. They were supposed to talk longer with just the two of them, but Jongho couldn't handle it. He just couldn't.

Seonghwa just nodded, his brows furrowed. Jongho saw him sniff a bit, and just hoped he didn't smell anything from Jongho's scent. But he probably did.

Jongho hurried to the door and opened it, all the people behind it looking at him. It eased him a bit now that he wasn't locked in there with Seonghwa only and got more scents.

"Yunho and... San, if it's okay to call you that, you can come now."

San nodded and stood up first, walking past Jongho and in to the room. Yunho came too but Jongho grabbed his wrist and closed the door. Seonghwa and San were now sitting with their backs turned to Jongho and Yunho, so he could just do that.

Yunho looked up at him with questions in his eyes, but Jongho just pressed his nose to Yunho's chest and inhaled deeply. It helped him to calm down, and he began feeling like himself again when Yunho's scent filled his nose.

Yunho combed through Jongho's hair with his fingers and smiled when Jongho pulled back. They walked back to the couches and sat down.

"So, what did you agree on?" San asked.

"We both agree on attacking the Bastarz soon." Seonghwa said, leaning back on the couch and flexing his legs a bit straighter. 

It wasn't a lot. They hadn't basically agreed on anything, but Jongho couldn't had taken that any more.

"The leader of the Bastarz, Kangdae, is very aggressive, isn't he?" Jongho asked. He hadn't met that man before, only heard of him.

"Very. That's why it's important to get rid of him." San agreed.

"How many days does your men need for preparations? What about us?" Yunho asked, looking at Seonghwa first, and Jongho then.

"Three days in more than enough." Seonghwa said.

"Three days sounds good. In that time i can get people back here and ready." Jongho said.

"Good. It's clear, then. Now the plan." Seonghwa started.

"The Bastarz's territory is quite big, but they have a lot of forests, which provides us a very good hiding possibilities. If we start from here," Seonghwa said and pointed at the map.  
"And continue all the way to their pack house, it's not too long route and we get straight to the heart of them. Not many know where their packhouse is, so that gives us the surprise element."

Jongho hummed. He was fully focused on making the plan now. Having Yunho next to him calmed him down.

"What if we come from here and you from there?" Jongho said and pointed at two different routes.  
"And them join each other here and fight our way inside if they are welcoming us."

"Sounds good." 

The meeting went on, the four of them discussing techniques and other important things.

"How many do you think you can get?" Jongho asked Seonghwa.

"I'd say somewhere around 370. More or less." Seonghwa answered and stared at Jongho again.

"That's good. I can't have that many, but very near. As much as i hate to say this, it's better to have more alphas." Jongho said, feeling ashamed of himself saying that.

But it was true. Even if an omega was very well trained, alphas had different bodytype and they were naturally stronger.

"They have about 1000 members, but many of those are omegas and they aren't allowed to fight. From  
What i have heard, all together they'll have about 700 fighters. All of them aren't at the packhouse though, they'll get called to there when we attack." Yunho said.

"We'll have more then. Perfect. Who is going to lead you?" Seonghwa asked.

"Me and Aecha." Jongho said. He was not going to stand and watch the fight.

"You're going to fight?" San asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course?" Jongho answered, his sentence sounding like a question.

"Usually omegas don't... fight." San said, and Jongho held back the sigh. Seonghwa slapped San to the back of his head.

"I'm the leader, my whole mafia is made of betas and omegas. Of course i'm going to fight. I won't watch like a coward." Jongho said. 

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean it the offensive way."  
San said, bowing.

Jongho shook his head and smiled a bit.  
"No, it's okay. Many leaders don't fight because they fear. I don't, so i'll fight."

Seonghwa's eyes seemed to examine Jongho. They went straight through his head, causing shivers to run down Jongho's spine and blush take on his cheeks.

"Are we settled, then?" Yunho asked.

"Yes. We're settled." Seonghwa answered, a smirk rising to his lips.

————

It was the day. Jongho was supposed to start driving in 10 minutes.

Jongho had never backed away from a fight. He had never waved the white flag, neither had he been nervous, because whatever was coming for him, he would take it. However, now he was nervous.

Jongho sat on the driver's seat of his car, bouncing his leg up and down fast. It took everything in him to keep his omega still and not to run around. He was going crazy, and the omega knew he would be let out soon. 

Jongho sighed and put his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling of his car. He was alone, because Yunho, Yeosang and Wooyoung were in the second group. Jongho was in the first, since he had to try to get to Kangdae as fast as possible, just like Seonghwa too.

His stomach filled with even more butterflies now that he had thought about Seonghwa. The man was everything Jongho had hated and wanted to hate, but he still couldn't bring himself to hate him anymore. If he saw another alpha in the streets he would hate him immediately, but Seonghwa was... he was something else.

The word 'mate' kept on bothering him. It was a huge possibility, and as much as he wanted to have a mate, he still didn't want to have one. But having Seonghwa as his mate... could it be as bad as Jongho thought it would be? He hadn't let Seonghwa touch him. Because if they touched and they were mates, their eyes would change color and that would bound them together. From that moment.

Spending heats with Seonghwa who would take care of him, act possessive over him like back then at the bar, help him through it... it couldn't be that bad, could it? Jongho's heats were painful and pretty intense, and he always only has a dildo or something to help him through it. He spends atleast three days in his room, moaning, sweating and crying, curled up in a fetus position to help the pain. But if someone was there to help him, if there was an alpha whose scent calmed him down in a minute, it wouldn't be that bad. Seonghwa's scent had worked like magic back then, Jongho had calmed down immediately. But when they had met again, the scent had made him want to just snuggle against Seonghwa's neck, sit on his lap and inhale the scent as deep in as he could, not even mentioning having those arms around Jongho. 

He started his car and started driving. Ten minutes had gone by just like that while thinking, and now he had to move.

Jongho drove the Jeep to the forest calmly. He had to hide it well. They didn't bring many cars to the forest, only a few, but if things escalated and they had to flee instead of winning the fight, they had to have cars there waiting. As selfish as it sounded, Jongho needed to get away quickly if that happened. Otherwise the life of the mafia was cut very short.  
His too.

He stepped out after taking a deep breath and looked around. The car blended very well to the trees.

At the moment Jongho was still alone. Group one would join him soon, group two staying a bit farer away from them. Now the important thing for Jongho was to keep his scent neutral, but it was a bit difficult when he was so nervous.

Maybe nervous wasn't the correct word. For the first time in years, Jongho was a bit scared.

For what? He didn't know. This was just another fight, another day. But something had messed up with his brains ever since he met Seonghwa.

Was he scared the alpha could get hurt? Was he scared his possible mate could die? What was going on?

Jongho had to stop thinking, because his heart sped up and his scent would turn into something more bitter if the distress grew too big. He began to hear a lot of footsteps behind him and he turned around, seeing his mafia's members come. Omega after omega, beta after beta they came, bowing respectfully. 

All together Seonghwa had 370 alphas and Jongho 340 omegas and betas. They had more than Kangdae.

"Hey." Aecha greeted him as she stopped. 

"Hi." Jongho smiled and hugged the tall and muscular woman. If Jongho didn't know, he would think that Aecha was an alpha. She wasn't.

"I'll go back to group two now." She said, and Jongho nodded, letting the woman leave.

Aecha led the group two but had wanted to come see Jongho quickly before the fight. She always did that, and had explained that Jongho was a good luck gem for her. 

"Okay guys. We have three minutes left until you, and me, shift to our wolf forms. Aecha's group comes straight behind us. Now, i'm going to make this clear." He started, his eyes roaming through the men and women there.  
"They're going to have alphas and betas fighting against us. Do not, in any case, be scared. We're just as good. Be strong, be proud of yourself."

The crowd cheered quietly to not cause too much noise.

"As you know, we're fighting alongside with the Dragons. They are alphas, every single one of them. But they're our allies now. They're fighting with us, so trust them, and they'll trust us. We need to have each other's backs now. Me and Seonghwa are going to look for Kangdae as our first priority. We might need a few people as backup, so just follow the situation as well as possible. And the last thing, if things go shit and we're about to lose, run. Run faster than ever and get yourself safe. Do not come looking for others, just save yourself. Clear?"

They all nodded, so Jongho glanced at his watch. It was time.

Jongho closed his eyes and let his omega take over his body for a moment. He knew what to do.

Jongho's bones began breaking and popping, bending to very wrong positions. His skin and flesh got covered with fur, his fingers got sharp claws and a pair of light brown ears came to rest on top of his head. The shifting still hurt a bit, but not a lot now that he had gotten used to it.

Jongho's hearing, smelling and seeing senses were heightened. He could hear, smell and see everything.

He turned around to see all of the men and women ready too, so he just took a deep breath and began running. It was time.

They ran through the forest, all following Jongho. He jumped over fallen trees easily, feeling wery energized and ready. 

They got closer. Jongho began to see the huge manor, and he picked up his pace.

At the same time when Jongho and his fighters emerged from the forest, he saw another big group of wolves come from the other side. Jongho's nose was full of the familiar scent again, and he couldn't stop the smile when he saw a huge pitch black wolf lead the alphas.

They got closer to the house. Jongho saw a few alphas on the yard who scrambled up from the grass and ran inside, probably to warn the people.

Seonghwa ran closer, and soon the omegas, betas and alphas mixed up together. They were all one now.

Wolves ran through the mahogany door of the manor, and Jongho just picked the first one coming his way. He jumped and opened his jaw with a growl, closing it around the flesh. He bit down until he felt blood rushing out, and the alpha he was fighting against snapped his jaw, almost getting Jongho's back leg.

Jongho was faster than the alpha and bit down again, this time on the back leg. However, the brown alpha growled really loudly and just threw Jongho to the ground, managing to bite down on Jongho's thigh. Jonho let out a whimper and began clawing the alpha's eyes.

Suddenly, the alpha was off him, and Jongho saw a grey alpha (from Seonghwa's pack) fighting with him. Jongho felt a bit proud to fight along alphas. He liked these alphas. Maybe Seonghwa had raised them well.

He didn't have time to think before he took the next victim, a rare red beta. He threw himself on top of the beta, biting down harshly on the tender flesh on her stomach. Right now, Jongho didn't know the word mercy.

She howled in pain but kicked Jongho, jumping and biting on his side. Jongho felt his eyes water but he didn't back down. He and the beta kept on taking turns on attacking and biting until Jongho got the chance to end it all, which he did. He closed his jaws around the beta's neck and bit until his jaws closed and the beta became lifeless. 

Jongho let go of the body, and glanced down at his thigh and side. They were both bleeding, but he just ignored it and looked around. 

There was more of them than there was Kangdae's alphas or betas. So far so good. 

Weight collided with Jongho's side and it threw him over. A beta was growling at him. Jongho kicked the beta and bit down on his neck, throwing them around. This time Jongho was on top. The beta didn't like the situation and just kicked Jongho away, before biting down on Jongho's side again. Jongho howled in pain.

He ignored the pain and made the beta let go by biting down so powerfully on his backleg, that his bone was in danger. So was Jongho's, because the next thing he felt was teeth in his leg.

He didn't have to fight alone, because another alpha just dragged the beta up by his neck before killing him. Jongho scrambled up, wincing in pain now.

Seonghwa was fighting with a beta now. Jongho considered getting closer, but his plan was cut short when an alpha attacked him.

Jongho didn't have anything to protect himself with when the big alpha just pinned him down and bit on Jongho's shoulder. Jongho kicked and tried to bite down on basically anything he got near his mouth, he tried to roll over, to throw the alpha away, but nothing worked.

From the corner of his eye he saw more wolves running to the yard. They weren't Seonghwa's or Jongho's.

Suddenly they were losing. There was way too many of them.

Then there was another alpha pinning him down. Jongho trashed and trashed, begging for help, but nothing came. In the corner of his eye he saw Seonghwa fighting against three alphas, but he could do nothing about it. Seonghwa was soon pinned down now too.

Jongho let his body relax. He was done. Dead. They would kill him now.

But they didn't. The one holding him from his shoulder started dragging him towards the house. Jongho tried to break away but it hurt so bad, that he let himself get dragged. He knew Seonghwa was coming behind him too.

They got inside and continued to somewhere, Jongho didn't know where. The pain made his brains feel like stuffed with cotton as alarm bells rang in his head. 

He was thrown on the floor, and he just lied there, catching his breath. He was heaving.

He only lifted his head up when a very dangerously growling Seonghwa was thrown a few meters away from him, two of the alphas still holding him down.

"Jongho, Seonghwa, what a pleasure."

Jongho closed his eyes before he sat up, holding in the whimper of pain.

Kangdae stood there, smiling like a psychopath he was. 

"Would it be too much to ask you to shift back? I don't think it would. Shift." 

Jongho didn't want to. But he needed to speak, so he just inhaled deeply and took the control over his body. Bones broke again, and he shifted back.

Jongho laid on the floor, gasping for air. He couldn't get up yet. He glanced at his leg and saw the tight black material of his pants stained with liquid, which was his blood.

His shirt was also very bloody from some parts of his body, as well as his shoulder and ankle. Fuck.

Jongho glanced at Seonghwa, who was hurt as well, but not as bad as Jongho. He was an alpha after all.

"Nice to meet you again."

"Fuck off, Kangdae." Jongho spat, standing up with his trembling legs.

"Darling, Jongho, why are you so mad?" Kangdae asked with that disgusting sweet voice of his.

"You keep on disrespecting territories, Kangdae. You knew we would come for you." Seonghwa commented so Jongho didn't have to, and stood up.

"Oh, i did. What i didn't know was that Jongho, our dear alpha-hater, would cooperate with a full-alpha pack. What changed your opinion?" Kangdae asked.

"You." Jongho answered simply.

"I just wanted more territory, nothing bad. I would be delighted take your mafia members too, Jongho.  
Same goes to you, Seonghwa."

"As if. You're a coward and a bastard, just like your name says. Where were you when your pack members were fighting there against two mafias?" Seonghwa asked.

Kangdae glared at Seonghwa and glanced at the alphas standing behind Seonghwa, who were smirking.

"You think you're intimidating us now? You need to try harder. Neither of us is scared. You're just a piece of scum who should be shown where you really deserve to be. Which is under my feet."

Jongho couldn't help but smile a bit at Seonghwa. The said alpha turned to look at Jongho, and winked.

Now wasn't the best situation to be cocky or flirt, but Jongho still blushed. Kangdae, however, was feeling a bit different.

The alpha behind Seonghwa pushed him on the ground and bit down on his shoulder, earning a yell from Seonghwa now that he was in his human form.

Jongho's heart skipped a beat and he was about to take a few steps to get to a growling Seonghwa, but he was held back by his shoulders. He wanted to get to Seonghwa. No, he needed to get to him, to lick his wounds and to hug him. But he turned to glare at Kangdae.

"You're everything i hate, Kangdae. You're a living example of an alpha i absolutely despise." Jongho spat, still glancing at Seonghwa, who was barely handling the bite. He was in so much pain that it hurt Jongho too. But Seonghwa stood up, still gritting his teeth together.

Kangdae's mood turned sour.  
"Oh? What do you hate about me so much?"

"You're arrogant. You think you have everything, you think you can get everything. You think you can have whoever you want to. You think omegas are just toys. You think you can make anyone kneel for you." Jongho said, furious.

"You're saying that i can't?" Kangdae asked.

"Yes. Wow, you understood! What a smart pup. Maybe next you'll be smart enough to stop crossing to our territory and to live your own life!"

Kangdae rised one of his eyebrows.  
"Who do you think wouldn't kneel for me?"

Jongho chuckled. What a bitch.  
"Me, for example. Seonghwa too."

With just one look from Kangdae, Seonghwa was hit to his back and forced to his knees. Seonghwa growled and trashed, but the alpha held him down.

"One out of two down." Kangdae said, smiling arrogantly.

"You bastard." Jongho growled through his gritted teeth. He wanted to kill that bitch for hurting Seonghwa!

"You too, Jongho. On your knees." Kangdae said.

Jongho just stood there. He would never, ever submit to Kangdae.

"No." He answered.

"Kneel, Jongho." Now Kangdae's voice was stronger.

Jongho kept quiet and stood still.

"You want to do this the hard way?" Kangdae asked, growling.

No. He wouldn't do that, would he? Was Kangdae that crazy?

"I won't kneel for you." It was about his pride now. Seonghwa was looking at him, he felt it, but he only kept his eyes on Kangdae.

"Okay. You wanted this." Kangdae said. He was furious, Jongho could smell it.

Now would had been a good time to stop and kneel, before Kangdae could do anything, but Jongho was too prideful to do that.

"Submit." Came the first command. It hit Jongho like a truck.

The room was full of Kangdae's strong pheromones, and his alpha voice echoed in the room.

It hadn't been powerful enough. Jongho began to panick inside. Alpha's commands were used very, very rarely, since they could do so much harm. It was considered almost illegal to do, especially to an omega that wasn't your mate, which was the case now.

The omega inside Jongho whined.

"Submit, omega." Kangdae growled harder, and Jongho began to shook. His eyes filled with tears, his omega whined and trashed, his brains hurt but he stood his ground. He wouldn't submit for Kangdae.

His mind was full of different emotions and his body began answering. A forced submit was one of the worst feelings for an omega, and yet here he was, resisting one.

He was in emotional pain. It was like he was being tortured, his nerves were plucked out and his limbs forced to move, which they were. His insides twisted and his breathing became harder second by second, his pain grew worse.

"Omega. SUBMIT." Kangdae full on growled, letting the alpha take over his voice completely.

No omega would had been able to resist that. Not even an omega as strong as Jongho.

Jongho let out a sob at the same time as his body gave out, and he crashed to his knees, baring his neck.

He had submitted. 

Kangdae's crazy laugh was heard in the room with Jongho's gasps for air and sobs. His whole body trembled, yet he couldn't bring himself to even lift his head. He was submitting fully.

It felt like being hit by a truck. His breathing was hard, his chest hurt and felt tight. His body shook and he couldn't stop wheezing.

He felt so out of place, even more than at the bar after Jaechan had left. He had all different emotions going on in his head and his scent was crazy, filled with distress, pain, anger, sadness and shame. He would go crazy soon, because he was still resisting the command, even if he had obeyed.

"Do you still think there is someone who wouldn't kneel for me?" Kangdae asked.

"You fucker! You know very well how bad forcing a submit feels for an omega! You know what it can do!" Seonghwa growled.

Kangdae's scent was everywhere in Jongho's brain, blocking out even Seonghwa's, which was really weird.

"He asked for it." Kangdae said.

"I'm not going to spare you. I'm going to tear off your limbs one by one and make you watch as your mate is torn apart as well, because that's what you did to me." 

Jongho's body gave out again and he fell on the floor to his stomach. 

At the same moment people barged in to the room, and six shots were fired.

It became almost silent.

Jongho's broken inhales and exhales were the only things heard in there, before someone ran to him. He recognized Yunho's scent immediately, but before Yunho could even touch him, a growl, even stronger than Kangdae's, rang in the room.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MATE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the second last part of this story! Wow, it’s already the second last... perks of doing a threeshot. The last chapter is about 8.5k words though, so it will be a journey. 
> 
> AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> When i was writing this, i went: fuck filler chapters. Let’s go straight to the action. And that’s what brought us here💀 the last chapter will focus on jongho and Seonghwa a lot.
> 
> Jongho really went through a lot of emotions and feelings in this chapter. He’s a bit confused, maybe. 
> 
> I’m very happy to be ending this story next week, because i’m so excited to be able to start publishing the 6-chaptered jonghwa. It’s my favorite so far. We have a detective Jongho there.
> 
> I apologize for making Seonghwa and Jongho suffer.
> 
> How was the chapter?
> 
> Send me messages in cc!  
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> Or come talk to me in twitter!  
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> BYE! Until next saturday!


	3. Two becomes one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Are you ready?

Seonghwa's scent reached his nose again now that Kangdae's scent was no longer coming from his now dead body. 

Jongho didn't want to stand up or sit up or even move, because he felt so bad, it hurt so bad and made his head spin. But two strong hands sneaked to his waist and he was lifted up. Jongho opened his eyes as he was put down, and he stared Seonghwa straight to his eyes. 

Immediately after when Jongho's hand came to touch Seonghwa's shoulder, their eyes turned gold. Seonghwa's eyes were a beautiful, beautiful shade of gold that sparkled like diamonds.

Jongho's eyes were teary, but when he looked at Seonghwa and inhaled the scent, he didn't feel like crying anymore. 

Seonghwa's hands rested on Jongho's waist and the omega sat on his lap, but they were completely frozen. Both of them had seemingly known about the fact that they were mates, but now that their eyes confirmed their thoughts, it felt even more real.

Jongho held his breath and just stared at Seonghwa, before he literally threw himself on the alpha, wrapping his hands around the taller man and squeezing the life out of him. Seonghwa definitely hadn't prepared for that, because he lost his balance and fell to his back. Thank god he had been kneeling.

Jongho buried his nose in Seonghwa's neck, squeezing even harder and getting high on the scent.

Seonghwa really was his mate. He was the person Jongho would spend the rest of his life, including heats and ruts with.

Now that Jongho thought about it, he wasn't sad. He wasn't angry, mad, furious or anything he thought he would be. He was extremely relieved.

Now he had someone to curl up against, he had someone to share burdens with, he had someone that would hold him forever. He had finally a mate.

He couldn't have a better mate. Jongho would've probably ran away from his mate if it was any other alpha than Seonghwa, not caring if it hurt both of them. But now he was just happy.

"Mate..." Jongho whispered to Seonghwa's ear, who now pressed his nose to Jongho's neck too.

Seonghwa's strong hands were secured behind Jongho, holding him tightly but not too tightly.

"My omega." Seonghwa growled lowly.

Calling him an omega had never been fine with Jongho. Why would someone call him with that if he could be called with his name like others? But now it felt good. It felt so damn good.

"Alpha" Jongho whispered.

His pain lessened second by second, his mind cleared every time he inhaled and his heart felt lighter minute by minute.

There was a rule of Jongho's. He would never submit for an alpha. But he had a feeling that Seonghwa would never make Jongho submit for him if it wasn't a necessity (like going crazy because of heat). He also felt like Seonghwa wouldn't be scared of submitting with Jongho, because he knew that submitting didn't mean weakness.

Jongho felt Seonghwa's nose touch his scent gland, and he understood immediately. He tilted his head to give Seonghwa better access to it (and to show that he gave a permission), and exhaled deeply when Seonghwa rubbed Jongho's scent gland with his nose, scentmarking Jongho. Now Jongho would have Seonnghwa's scent with him for a while.

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa asked, and Jongho pulled his head back to look at Seonghwa again.

"Yeah. You?" 

Seonghwa smiled and nodded.

"We both have pretty nasty wounds. We should get them treated. Especially your shoulder and ankle, those can be fatal, you know." Seonghwa said, and Jongho nodded.

He had been so drunk on Seonghwa that he hadn't even remembered the wounds on him, but now he could feel the pain again.

Seonghwa stood up carefully before letting Jongho down gently. Jongho made sure to put his weight only on his left leg.

San and the other two alphas from Seonghwa's pack were standing there with Yunho, Yeosang and Wooyoung. They were all looking at them and talking silently.

Jongho ran his eyes through their bodies. Looked like they weren't badly hurt, so that eased his heart more. So they were all excelent fighters, even better than Jongho.

Seonghwa slid his hand to Jongho's waist, where he held him.

"Do you want to walk or do i just carry you?" Seonghwa asked.

"I'll walk if i can." Jongho said, feeling a bit shy now, but he tried to push it back.

Seonghwa and he started walking towards them, Seonghwa holding Jongho up a bit so he could step without hurting his ankle more.

"Jongho? You okay?" Wooyoung asked as they stopped to stand with them.

"Yeah. Thanks for killing Kangdae." He said, smiling to the others too.

"My pleasure. I hate that motherfucker. I'm Hongjoong." One of the alphas said, and Jongho bowed a bit.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Mingi. You're cool as fuck." 

Jongho blushed and looked down while a wide smile stretched his lips. 

"T-thanks."

"Jongho is shit at taking compliments. Seonghwa, you better train him in that." Yeosang said, and winked, causing Jongho to glare at him.

"I'll put it to my list." Seonghwa chuckled.

"This was a shitty fight. I don't know what went wrong and how did we even manage to fuck up that bad." Jongho said, sighing. He had never failed like that.

"I don't know either. Suddenly just hundreds of wolves ran there, and we were losing. We saw you two getting dragged inside so Aecha commanded everyone to back away. Most of us got safe, so don't worry." Yunho answered.

"How did you get here then?" Jongho asked.

"Oh, about that... the omegas from Kangdae's pack turned against him, and fought with us." 

Jongho's eyes widened.  
"Yes! Thank god! They were treated so badly here."

Seonghwa's hands massaged Jongho's waist a bit.

"Tell them to fill the forms so i'll read through them and accept them to HIM if everything's okay." Jongho said, and glanced at Seonghwa who had turned to look at Jongho.

Now everyone was looking at him, and he began turning even redder.

"What? Don't look at me!" Jongho said, looking down again.

He heard Seonghwa chuckle, and soon he felt the alpha nuzzle Jongho's cheek with his nose.

Now that they were confirmed mates, they had the bond. 

If some alpha had done that to him, he would've snapped and the alpha would've felt that. But Seonghwa was his mate, so that only felt natural. He didn't mind, it felt good.

"So, Mr Choi, when were you going to tell us Seonghwa was your mate?" Wooyoung asked, crossing his hands against his chest.

"Some day..." Jongho said, feeling a bit guilty and bad.

"Uh-huh? Some day?" Yeosang asked.

"Is that why you asked us about the scent the moment we walked to the VIP part?" Yeosang continued questioning him.

"Yeah."

"You bitch! You knew since day one!" Wooyoung complained, acting hurt.

"Duh, of course i knew. Stop acting so dramatic." Jongho said, rolling his eyes.

"As much as i love watching you two bicker, you need to go visit the doctor now or Jongho doesn't have cuddling rights for a week." Yunho said, pointing a finger at Jongho.

Jongho narrowed his eyes.  
"Foul play."

He and Seonghwa started moving again, walking away from the other males when Jongho turned his head to yell;  
"I'LL CUDDLE WITH SEONGHWA THEN!"

"Alright, mister i-hate-alphas!" Yunho yelled back.

Seonghwa chuckled before he sweeped Jongho off his feet and began carrying him.

"JESUS CHRIST! YOU NEED TO WARN ME!" Jongho yelped.

"Sorry." Seonghwa answered, his low voice sending shivers down Jongho's spine.

"You really hate alphas that much?" The man continued.

"Yes." Jongho answered shortly.

"What about me then?" 

"You're an exception." 

Seonghwa looked at Jongho for a second with a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm honoured to be that."

"You should be. You're the first alpha i don't want to castrate."

Seonghwa began laughing, and that made Jongho smile too. Just how much could he enjoy being with this man?

"I hope you don't castrate my pack members either."

"Don't worry, your pack is safe. Unless they do some stupid shit."

"You're fucking hilarious." Seonghwa said, and someone opened a car's door for them, before Seonghwa put him down. The car smelled like Seonghwa.

"Good day Mr Choi, i'm Seonghwa's pack doctor. May i take a look at your wounds?" An alpha asked.

Jongho narrowed his eyes. An alpha who he didn't know at all. Not nice.

"He's a good alpha, Jongho. Relax." Seonghwa said.

"I don't know that." Jongho said.

"I am happily mated to another alpha, don't worry. I wouldn't touch people like that." The doctor said, and finally Jongho sighed and nodded.

"I'll take a look of your shoulder first."

The doctor's fingers touched the wounds, making Jongho hiss and his head jerk.

"You're very lucky. The bite isn't too deep and you probably won't have any scars, maybe one or two if you're unlucky."

Jongho nodded, and watched as the doctor took some liquid and a cloth. Oh hell no. Disinfective liquid. That was going to hurt and a lot.

Jongho's scent probably grew distressed, because the doctor stopped and glanced at Seonghwa. Oh, right. Seonghwa was Jongho's alpha now.

"You okay?" Seonghwa asked, moving a bit closer.

Jongho gulped. Would Seonghwa laugh at him if he..? Would it make him weak if he..? Fuck looking weak. He didn't have to suffer alone anymore.

Jongho patted the seat beside him, and Seonghwa understood. He walked to the other side of the car and got inside, closing the door after him. Jongho felt hands on his waist, and he was pulled to lean against Seonghwa's chest. 

So much better. So fucking much better that it didn't even make sense. It scared him. The fact that everything was better with an alpha scared the shit out of him.

Jongho pressed his cheek against Seonghwa's chest, giving the doctor the full access to the bite wound. Seonghwa's right hand came to rest on Jongho's chest and the other one caressed his hair.

Holy heck disinfecting the wound hurt. It hurt like a bitch, but it would've been worse if Seonghwa hadn't been there. It was the influence of an alpha on omega.

"You have more?" The doctor asked.

Spot by spot Jongho's wounds were cleaned and bandaged up. Same went on Seonghwa, but he didn't have as much. Jongho had five-ish wounds, Seonghwa maybe three.

Jongho just laid on the seat, watching the ceiling. He was really tired, and now it just hit him. Only now. 

It was weird how much he craved for affection and attention. It was really weird. All he wanted to do was to be with Seonghwa. Those feelings were explained by the mate bond that had been formed today when they had touched each other.

He was tired, a bit hungry and anxious. As exciting as it was to have a mate he didn't know how to act or how to be. Could he just hug Seonghwa or something? They would need to get to known each other more after this.

The door to the car opened, but Jongho didn't even bother looking. He knew it was Seonghwa.

The driver's door opened too and Hongjoong stepped in. He was probably going to drive. For what reason? Couldn't Seonghwa drive? Then again, maybe it was better he didn't drive now. He was probably as anxious as Jongho.

A hand reached over Jongho's body and the seatbelt was put on him. He turned to look at Seonghwa, who sat on the middle seat instead of the seat on the right side. Maybe he needed Jongho too. Maybe.

"Hey..." Seonghwa said, making Jongho look at him.

"Hey." Jongho answered.

"You smell distressed."

"I am." Jongho said, biting his lower lip.

"Want to tell me why?" Seonghwa asked.

"This mate things scares me." 

"Scares you? How?" Seonghwa asked.

Jongho glanced at Hongjoong, who had his eyes strictly on the road. The said man felt like a really responsible adult, so Jongho decided to trust him.

But speaking about it wasn't too easy either. Was he comfortable sharing his fears with someone? But then again, Seonghwa was his mate.

Jongho sighed.

"I have been living my whole life independently. I have learned to go on just by myself, i have told myself that i'm just as good as an alpha. So now that i suddenly need one it goes against everything i have built." Jongho said.

"You don't need me. I know for a fact that you would do better than anyone without an alpha, but you know, we are mates. Now you can share your burdens with me instead of stressing about them in your cute little head." Seonghwa said, knocking Jongho's head gently with his fingers, which made Jongho smile again.

"Aren't you scared?" Jongho asked.

"No. I don't think it's scary, i think it's a very happy thing. Some people don't ever find their mates, but we did. It's a privilege to have a mate. Plus, before this i was worried of getting a one, because you know, other mafias usually get revenge on a leader by doing something to their mate. I was worried i wouldn't be able to protect them all the time. But now that i know who my mate is i don't have to worry at all, because i know for a fact that you're very capable of protecting yourself. I know that you're going to chew their heads off if they try to touch you. You're a mafia leader too. So i couldn't be happier of my mate."

That made Jongho's chest swell with pride. Seonghwa was proud of him and happy of having him as a mate.

"I couldn't be happier either." He muttered, cheeks turning red.

They were silent for a while, before Jongho spoke up:

"Can i...? I just... want safety." He trailed off and pointed at Seonghwa's chest.

"Of course."

Jongho leaned against Seonghwa. It was so fucking weird. Before this they had been wary of touching each other, they had spoken in a very respectful way and weren't close at all. Now suddenly it was as if they had known each other for yesrs.

They knew it was the bond that made them act like this. It was the beginning and the need for each other's physical presence was the strongest now.

Jongho snorted.  
"It's funny that now i'm feeling safe with an alpha when it's been the opposite all my life."

"What made you fear them?" Seonghwa asked.

"My hatred for alphas began from fear. It formed from fear. I grew up in a shelter, like you apparently, and saw how omegas were treated. It never happened to me, thank god, but seeing it was enough. I kept on seeing the same things after running away and having this mafia." Jongho explained.

"So it's all from fear? You have feared us?"

"As embarrassing as it is to admit, i have, and still do. Even if i'm a good fighter, in the end i can't have the last word, just like we saw today. We can be controlled with alphas's commands, your body is different than ours, so you're better at fighting. You're stronger. So of course i fear, because i don't want to be used and thrown around like a toy that can be picked up again and called a dirty bitch." Jongho said.

Seonghwa hummed.  
"Those things happen, unfortunately. But we think alike, i can't watch alphas like that either. They disgust me. My pack is completely safe for you, Jongho. I understand why you are scared, because i would be too. Kangdae was an idiot, and even used the command on you. It's almost illegal, yet he..." Seonghwa trailed off.

"Yeah." Jongho said, and they both fell quiet.

"You guys do know that you have to be together for a while now, right?" Hongjoong broke the silence.

"Yeah." Seonghwa answered.

"Jongho, if you ask your friends to bring everything you need to Seonghwa's place, would it be okay?" Hongjoong asked.

"It would. Do you have phone? Mine is in the other car." Jongho said, and Hongjoong gave him a phone.

Jongho texted Yunho— his number was the only one he remembered alongside his own —and got a message back almost immediately.

"Yunho will drop my stuff. Thank you." Jongho said, giving the phone back to Hongjoong.

They drove for a while more, before they stopped. Jongho pulled himself off Seonghwa and took off his seatbelt, stepping out of the car. He stretched and looked around. 

"Does your whole pack live here?" Jongho asked Seonghwa, looking at the house. It had six floors, and probably had many apartments.

"Not all. As much as fits. I live alone in my apartment" Seonghwa said, and was about to continue, but a car drove there.

Jongho recognized Yunho immediately, and the cute man just waved and stopped right beside them, opening the window.

"I come bearing gifts!" He said, grinning.

"Thank you thank you," Jongho thanked him, giving Yunho a wide grin, taking the bag.

"You'll come home eventually, right?" The tall man asked. He sounded a bit unsure and sad.

Jongho snorted.  
"Yes, i am. I'm not going anywhere from you. Now the bond just requires us to be together."

"I'll go sleep in your bed then, and sniff your pillow while sleeping, because my personal apple is away!"  
Yunho said dramatically and faked a sob.

Jongho rolled his eyes and pressed a peck on Yunho's cheek.  
"See you soon, mister chamomile."

He stepped back and waved to Yunho who drove away. Jongho turned to look behind him and saw a smiling Seonghwa standing there and watching him.

"You love your pack members." Seonghwa pointed out.

"Of course i do, you probably do too. They're precious." Jongho said, and they started walking inside together.

"I hope i become something precious to you too." Seonghwa said, his voice a bit quiet.

Jongho felt a slight blush take his cheeks, before he gathered his bravery and glanced at Seonghwa.

"You already are."

Seonghwa turned to look at him and he smiled while opening the door to his apartment.

The smell of Seonghwa hit Jongho harder than ever.  
"Okay, holy shit it smells here."

"Smells? You don't like my scent?" Seonghwa asked, half teasing, half serious.

"No, i didn't mean it like that. I love it, but your scent here is much stronger than anywhere before."

"Yeah. I can put some air purifies and stuff if you want to, because you know, it can be a bit overwhelming." Seonghwa said, looking around the apartment.

Jongho smiled and shook his head.  
"I love it like this."

It felt like he was bathing in Seonghwa's scent.

There was also something else going on between them than just the mating bond. The air was full of tension, and Seonghwa looked like he wanted to say something, but ended up staying quiet.

"How does ordering some food sound?" Seonghwa asked, which made Jongho perk up.

While they waited for the food, Jongho changed from the ripped and bloody (now dry) clothes to a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. 

Jongho walked around the apartment, looking at the things in there. There was a shelf which had a few DVD's like Pirates of the Caribbean and Twilight, which made Jongho giggle. 

Suddenly someone's (Seonghwa's obviously) breath tickled his ear, and Jongho shut up immediately. He turned his head carefully, only to see the alpha standing right behind him while looking at Jongho with those dark, piercing eyes of his.

"What's funny?" Seonghwa asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Despite Jongho's now a bit faster beating heart, he smiled.

"The Twilight DVDs you have. Did you enjoy them?" He asked, smiling teasingly.

Seonghwa scoffed playfully and turned his gaze to the said DVDs and taking a step forward to stand beside Jongho.

"No."

"Why did you buy them then? And why are they there?" Jongho asked, wanting to tease the other more.

"They're there because i wanted to be aesthetic, and i bought them because i thought they were good. I was wrong. I hate watching love triangle, it's always about that one person and the two others are just jealous and things go shit." Seonghwa said.

Jongho laughed.   
"I know right!"

They laughed, probably both of them seeing those scenes in their minds. Their hands brushed.

They fell silent, smiles playing on their lips (as well as a blush on Jongho's cheeks), and he felt a finger touch his hand again. Jongho touched Seonghwa's hand back, as if asking if it was an accident or not. 

It wasn't, and soon they interlaced their fingers. It felt so good and holy shit Jongho's heart was about to jump out of his body.

"Who was your favorite character?" Seonghwa asked.

"Carlisle. That sexy motherfucker." Jongho answered.

"Going for the older men?" 

Jongho stuck his tongue out to Seonghwa, who was watching him with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"I mean, yeah? You're older too," Jongho said, which made the alpha smirk.

"Mmm-hhh." Seonghwa hummed.

"What would you change in Pirates of the Caribbean?" Jongho asked.

"I wouldn't change anything. They're good. But if i made my own pirate movie..." Seonghwa started, thinking for few seconds.  
"I would make a pirate captain and a navy dude fall in love. That would be interesting, wouldn't it?" 

Jongho nodded. It would.

Seonghwa's thumb began caressing Jongho's hand, and Jongho turned to look at Seonghwa again. They stared each other to their eyes, small smiles playing on their lips.

They leaned closer. Both of them. Jongho's eyes were only on Seonghwa's lips, and god, he wanted to kiss them so bad. 

Just a bit more. He could already feel Seonghwa's breath on his lips.

That's when the doorbell rang, and Jongho jumped backwards. Seonghwa began laughing and winked at Jongho before walking to the door. That damn food delivery ruined everything.

They placed the pizzas on the table, and both just dived in immediately. Of course they were hungry, they had just fought.

"God bless italians," Jongho said, which made Seonghwa laugh.

It was amazing how well they got on already. The air was still tensed, probably even more now than before because of the kiss, but they collectively ignored it.

"I don't know about you, but i would like to go on a run." Jongho said after he had eaten himself full.

"Fine with me, but aren't you injured?" Seonghwa asked.

"My leg is just fine, just like the other wounds too. It doesn't even hurt almost at all anymore. The ointment your doctor put on them worked like magic. Plus, i'm a werewolf, i heal quickly, just like you." Jongho tried to persuade Seonghwa.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt too much?" Seonghwa asked.

"Yes. My omega is really restless, we both need to get out. If you come with me, i wouldn't have anything to fear, would i?" Jongho asked, giving Seonghwa a small taste of his puppy eyes and pout.

Seonghwa sighed.  
"Okay. Let's go."

They cleaned up the table, and walked out. There was a forest just behind the apartments, which was probably perfect for running.

"Do you think you can keep up?" Jongho asked Seonghwa when they stopped at the edge of the forest.

Seonghwa didn't answer, but instead he shifted. Soon the majestic, big pitch black wolf stood in front of him. Seonghwa's wolf form had probably atleast as much muscles than he had as a human (if Jongho could believe the meaty thighs and biceps that often could be seen through tight fabrics. He didn't even want to think about the abs and chest muscles he had felt while leaning against the alpha in the car) or even more. He was big and strong.

"Yeahyeah. I believe you." Jongho said, shifting too. 

He stood there in front of Seonghwa, and gave him a small lick to his cheek before Jongho began running pretty slowly. It was more of a jog.

He could hear Seonghwa run somewhere behind him, and Jongho inhaled in the scent of the forest. It seemed to be empty of other wolves, atleast Jongho couldn't smell anyone else in there. Seonghwa came to run beside him.

They jogged in silence, and Jongho enjoyed the feeling of running freely again. It had been a while since he had done that, because it hadn't been safe. Kangdae had still been walking on his territory, so Jongho had been banned of running outside by Yeosang.

Jongho glanced at Seonghwa and sped up. The alpha did so too, now glancing at Jongho. Jongho smirked and started running even faster, jumping over a fallen tree. Seonghwa gave him a strict look, and Jongho enjoyed it even more.

"Can't keep up?" Jongho asked through the mental bond they had.

"Oh, i can keep up very well, thank you for asking." Seonghwa answered.

"So you don't mind if i..." Jongho trailed off, running even faster. He wasn't running as fast as he could yet.

Seonghwa kept up with the pace well. Jongho's shorter legs needed to take more steps than Seonghwa's longer ones did. Seonghwa's running looked effortless and easy.

"Can't run faster anymore?" Seonghwa asked.

Jongho glared at him.

"What?" Seonghwa asked again.

"I can run faster but i don't see a point in it," Jongho lied. He could run faster, but if Seonghwa sped up from there, Jongho would lose, which would give the alpha a spot to make fun of Jongho.

"So you can't."

"I can! You stupid alpha," Jongho growled, and heard Seonghwa inhale before he chuckled darkly.

"Say that again." 

"Say what again?" Jongho asked, confused.

"Say that again." Seonghwa repeated.

"You stupid alpha?" Jongho repeated.

"Withouth the stupid."

Now Jongho got it. Seonghwa liked to be called alpha, and he wanted to Jongho to stay it again. 

He was so going to play his cards wisely.

"You need to earn that, you know." Jongho said, slowing down to a walk before stopping completely.

"Earn it?" Seonghwa asked.

"Yes. Things aren't free nowadays at all, are they?"

Seonghwa walked closer to him, and Jongho gulped.

"Say it or i'll make you." He said, gritting his teeth together.

Jongo just stayed quiet, his heart beating faster. He knew he was playing with fire.

"I won't say it."

"Then i'll make you do it, omega." Seonghwa's voice was low and dangerous.

Jongho felt nervous. But excited, like really damn excited.

"You need to catch me first." Jongho said, and sprinted away as quickly as he could. 

He ran as fast as he could, but he became a bit confused when he didn't hear any footsteps behind him. Jongho turned his head to look back, and he saw Seonghwa still standing there.

"I'm giving you a headstart, omega, so we can make this a proper hunt." Seonghwa's low, slightly raspy voice rang in his head.

That made Jongho's heart speed up and jump to his throat. His paws ran ever faster, and fear mixed with excitement.

Holy fucking shit. Seonghwa was going to hunt him. He was going to be hunted. Like a prey. 

Jongho ran and ran, making turns and jumping over rocks. He had to make his scent disappear somehow, so he jumped into the first mud puddle he saw. He rolled in that, his light brown fur taking a protective dark brown color. Now he wouldn't be seen that easily.

Jongho continued running. He was already far away from the place Seonghwa had been standing at, but he couldn't know if the alpha had already started hunting him, so he didn't stop.

There was a very small river thing in front of him, and Jongho dived in there. That would make his scent milder, but he cursed. The protective mud melted away immediately, his now wet light brown fur coming out again. He sprinted away, heart hammering in his ears.

It was driving him crazy. He felt hot all over his body, his senses were sharper than they had ever been and he was so fucking excited that the amount of energy inside him could probably warm a cup of coffee.

Jongho began hearing noises behind him, so he began meandering. After running for a while, it was quiet again, and Jongho let the air out. He was safe for a while, so he stopped to take a deep breath.

Then Seonghwa's body slammed to Jongho's side, sending him to the ground. The alpha was growling furiously.

"Found you, little omega." Seonghwa growled lowly. pinning Jongho down with his big body and staring down at him.

Jongho squirmed and tried to get away, to push Seonghwa off, but he couldn't. 

"Now, what is my prize?" Seonghwa asked, the dangerous smirk clear in his voice.

"Nothing." Jongho said, trying to cover his nervousness with acting brave.

"Nothing? Don't you think that's a bit unfair?" Seonghwa asked while he nosed Jongho's neck.

That was Jongho's way out. Seonghwa was a bit drunk on Jongho's scent and the feeling of winning, so his grip loosened and Jongho kicked him off, running away again.

"JONGHO!" He heard Seonghwa growl, which made the omega whimper while making his paws run faster and faster and faster. The growl was almost feral.

Jongho was so nervous, anxious and excited that his whole body shook. He had to try to calm himself down, but it was so hard. The thought of being hunted was way too hot, and all he wanted to do was to get caught by Seonghwa soon so he could be pinned down by the alpha again.

Jongho jumped over a fallen tree and franctically looked around, hoping but still not hoping to see a glimpse of a black wolf. It was a bit dark, not too much but slightly, so seeing Seonghwa was harder. He listened to the sounds of the forest, his heart beating fast. All he could hear was the rustling of some leaves somewhere around him.

Jongho began running again. He couldn't stop yet, so he started to search for a place where he could hide. It should be somewhere dark, and maybe under the wind so Seonghwa couldn't smell him.

But he didn't even get to that point, because he began hearing footsteps. Jongho sprinted away, paws throwing up pieces of the ground from the strength Jongho had used them to start running with.

Seonghwa seemed to come closer, and Jongho's heart almost broke free from his chest. His head span with all the emotions going on inside it, and holy shit Jongho was excited. 

For the first time ever, he enjoyed the true feeling of his omega. He enjoyed the fear that bubbled inside his chest, he enjoyed the thought of being a prey. 

Jongho was panting heavily, but it didn't stop him. The tension in the air was scary. Really scary. The forest was quiet and a bit dark. Jongho made the decision. He shifted from his wolf form to his human form. He couldn't be seen that easily now, but he was also slower and his senses were weaker.

Jongho knew that Seonghwa could be anywhere around him. He could attack Jongho any moment from now, from his left, from his right, or behind him. He could bite down on Jongho's neck and give him that mating mark they both needed. That made Jongho's stomach twist in anticipation again.

Jongho became paranoid now that he was a human again. He started to see Seonghwa's silver eyes everywhere around him, he began to hear sounds that weren't really there. It was his imagination again. Jongho's breathing became harder, as if something was blocking half of his windpipe, but it was only the strong fear Jongho had managed to cause in his head. His heart had never beat this fast. He walked forward, wrapping his hands around his body for some kind of support.

He was so tensed, scared, excited and anxious that he could cry. All those small sounds that he was imagining inside his head were driving him crazy. He heard a twig snap, he heard a growl, he heard leaves rustle on the ground.

Then he heard footsteps, and Jongho span around, looking behind him with wary eyes. He could've sworn Seonghwa was there! But the forest behind him was quiet and unmoving, completely empty. Jongho's chest felt tight. He was scared shitless.

"Looking for me?" 

Jongo span around again, heart jumping to his throat. Seonghwa stood right behind him in his wolf form, silver eyes gleaming dangerously.

Jongho looked behind him, checking if there was a way our of this situation. He couldn't help the warmness that spread to his lower abdomen.

"You're not getting away this time, little omega." Seonghwa said lowly, taking steps towards Jongho.

Jongho began walking backwards while staring at Seonghwa with wide eyes. He was paralyzed with fear. Seonghwa jumped, pushing Jongho against the ground again.

"Now be a good boy and accept your fate." 

Jongho gasped when Seonghwa's nose touched his neck. Seonghwa ran it down the skin there, making Jongho shiver. The snoot was a bit cold.

Next the hot, wet and rough tongue of Seonghwa's came to touch his skin. He began licking with long, slow licks, everywhere from Jongho's jawline to his collarbone.

Seonghwa's paws came in touch with Jongho's hoodie, and the next thing Jongho heard, was the sound of his hoodie being ripped. He shivered when the chilly air touched his skin, his nipples perking up.

Seonghwa began licking his chest, not forgetting to give Jongho's nipples some extra attention before he continued lower. Seonghwa seemed to be a bit impatient.

"I would love to tease you properly, but now i just want to fucking breed you." Seonghwa growled, and Jongho whimpered.

"Wouldn't you like it, little omega? Wouldn't you like to be full of your alpha's cock? You would. You would beg to be filled with my cum."

Seonghwa's teeth scratched Jongho's skin under his navel when Seonghwa began pulling his pants down. Jongho decided to help him and he lifted his pelvis.

Jongho cried out when Seonghwa had pulled the pants down to Jongho's ankles and his tongue licked the skin dangerously close to Jongho's hard cock. He closed his eyes shut and squeezed his hands to tight balls, waiting for it. And it came, Seonghwa's tongue licked Jongho's sensitive cock.

"Ah!" Jongho moaned out, his body trembling. He was really sensitive.

Seonghwa chuckled, but licked the tip for a few more times, making Jongho curse out loud. The licks sent sparks up his spine to everywhere in his body.

"Roll over. Roll over like the good omega you are." Seonghwa said lowly.

And Jongho did. He would've fought anyone else who had said that, but he knew that Seonghwa's alpha was a part of his drunk-on-sex speech.

"You need to be prepared, don't you?"

"Yes. Please prepare me," Jongho begged, lifting his ass up a bit.

He was about to beg again when he felt Seonghwa lick his asscheek, the tongue darting close to Jongho's hole. Jongho moaned and pressed his eyes closed. 

Something in his mind snapped when the tongue actually touched his hole. His body spasmed once or twice, and he moaned an 'alpha' loudly. Seonghwa pushed his hot tongue inside his hole. Jongo saw stars for a while, almost cumming there and then.

Seonghwa was still in his wolf form, so he had the tongue of a wolf. It was bigger, stronger, rougher and warmer than what humans had. It felt illegally good.

Seonghwa began eating him out. Jongho felt every exhale and inhale because of the snoot that was against his skin, and he shivered. 

"Oh my god, alpha, oh my god..." 

Seonghwa's tongue licked his walls, and Jongho wailed. He squirmed a bit, which made Seonghwa growl. Jongho froze, understanding the warning made by the alpha.

Seonghwa's tongue pushed deeper, and Jongho's body curled up. His lower abdomen felt tight and he inhaled quickly and shakily, ready to moan again. However, the tongue got pulled out.

Jongho turned his head just enough to see Seonghwa shift to his human form. The alpha didn't hesitate pulling off his shirt and pants, all of them, before he knelt again.

No questions were asked, no glances were exchanged. Seonghwa's first finger massaged the very wet rim of muscles. Seonghwa had salivated a lot as a wolf, so when he began sinking his finger in, a lewd wet sound was heard. Jongho curled his back up and pressed his head against his hands, moaning out.

"Such a pretty pink hole, all for me." Seonghwa cooed, sinking another finger in easily. 

Jongho's hole was full of Seonghwa's saliva and his own slick, so there was no friction. Every time Seonghwa's fingers opened to a scissor-shape and they touched Jongho's walls, it sent a spark up Jongho spine. He actually let out a purr of pleasure.

Jongho moaned and writhed a bit, Seonghwa thrusting his fingers in and out. He wasn't being too gentle, but it was fine. Both of them were too turned on to actually be gentle. The third finger definitely burned a bit, but he was an omega after all, his body was made to take cock like those toxic alphas said.

Thank god Jongho couldn't become pregnant now, because they didn't have any condoms with them. He had to have his heat on to be able to be properly breeded.

Jongho pushed his ass back to get more, but the fingers just left him.

"Ready to get your alpha's cock, hmm?" Seonghwa growled, his wet fingers running up Jongho's spine.

Jongho's prey instincts kicked in again, and he scrambled up, wanting to be chased one more time. But Seonghwa was faster, and he just casually grabbed Jongho by his waist and threw him to the ground, pinning him down while growling aggressively.

"You're not going anywhere, omega. I'm going to pin you down, fuck you open and mark your neck with my teeth. You're mine, only mine and just mine." Seonghwa growled, moving his hips so he could find Jongho's hole. Jongho whimpered and already bared his neck to his alpha.

Seonghwa found it, and he began pushing in while his teeth attacked Jongho's neck. He didn't mark him yet, he just chewed on the skin, leaving it with a few aching spots. His teeth never broke the skin, but the bites on Jongho's skin made his head spin. It was a whole new feeling, and when it was side to side with Seonghwa pushing in, Jongho's mind was ready to melt.

His eyes rolled back and he let out a small groan, his toes curling when Seonghwa's cock slid in. It was friction-free due to the slick and saliva, but it really tore Jongho apart. It almost ripped him in half.

Jongho had to learn how to breathe again now that he was full of Seonghwa's cock. It felt like the tip of the cock was somewhere in his stomach, which wasn't possible, but it really did feel like that. 

"Your hole was made for my cock. So tight and warm" Seonghwa said, his voice low and a bit raspy. Jongho whined out for the words.

"Alpha..." 

"Keep begging me and calling me your alpha like that and i might just as well fuck you so hard that you cry." 

That's what Jongho wanted. He wanted to be fucked so hard that he was a crying, no, a sobbing mess with bruises all over his neck and body. He wanted to be taken by his alpha, he wanted to belong to his alpha. Those were the thoughts that held his mind in a tight grip, and if Jongho had been completely sane, he would've wanted to kick himself. But he was too turned on.

"Please, alpha, i'll be good." Jongho promised, trying to push his ass back.

Seonghwa chuckled darkly, a smirk on his lips, but pulled almost completely out before pushing deep in again. Jongho gasped and let out a half moan half cry for pain. Seonghwa's hair fell back to his face (it had been swept to the back) and now it decorated his face. 

The forest was quiet and much darker now, which sent shivers down Jongho's spine. If there was someone watching them now... they wouldn't know. Atleast Jongho wouldn't, because he was so drunk on Seonghwa's scent that he couldn't smell anything else now, not even his own scent. 

"Seonghwa... Seonghwa," He repeated as the veiny cock slid in and out with Seonghwa's powerful thrusts. They made Jongho wail and squeeze his eyes shut, body taking in the cock and mind sucking in the scent, making Jongho only feel pleasure and want.

Jongho had never been fucked by an alpha. Never. He had tried it with a beta and even an omega, but the way alphas fucked was different from theirs. They had been careful and more on the human-like side, Seonghwa here was rough and animalistic, atleast judging from the sounds he let out. They were straight up growls.

Seonghwa's hands gripped Jongho's waist and he pulled Jongho closer to himself, sinking even deeper and stretching Jongho even more.

His pace got faster, and Jongho arched his back, letting out sweet, sweet moans of pleasure. He had never wanted to be fucked like this by an alpha, but right now nothing felt better. Maybe it was Seonghwa that made him crazy like this. He wailed, his voice cracking, and tried to throw his head back as Seonghwa thrusted in fast.

"My omega. My." Seonghwa growled, thrusting himself deep inside Jongho as he cummed, the hot sticky cum staining Jongho's insides, which he absolutely loved. Jongho didn't take long to cum either, as he began rutting his own cock against the ground. Seonghwa pulled out, probably to get ready for another round.

"I wanna mark you. Would that be okay?" Seonghwa asked while taking in deep breaths.

Jongho thought about it. Was it? It would seal everything. That would make them complete. Was he ready for that? Was he ready to become real mates?

Well, he was already neck-deep with Seonghwa, his looks, his scent and just... him. And Seonghwa was cock-deep inside him. Would they be fucking if they didn't have any mutual feelings? Probably not. They had almost kissed back them.

He made the decision.

"Mark me, alpha. Make me yours."

That made Seonghwa pull Jongho up by his shoulder, and Jongho was on his knees, his legs in a frog-like position. Seonghwa was too, and Jongho felt him pushing in again.

Seonghwa's hand slid to Jongho's waist where he gripped him harder and began thrusting in and out mercilessly. Jongho moaned out and whined, his insides feeling pretty sensitive at this point.

"Ahh, jesus..." Jongho moaned, arching his back.

Seonghwa's head was right next to Jongho's, and he could hear the low, almost silent growls and groans he let out. He could feel the hot breath on his skin, making shivers run down his spine.

Jongho bared his neck to him and moaned, his body rocking with Seonghwa's powerful thrusts.

He felt sharp teeth on his skin, and Jongho pressed his eyes closed. Seonghwa had gotten his wolf teeth out, and they began sinking to Jongho's neck.

The pain was almost unbearable. It made everything disappear for a while when the pain flashed clearly in his mind. Blood trickled down his neck as Seonghwa growled possessively and bit down, making sure to bite deeply so the mark would be seen easier. It told other alphas to fuck off. Tears escaped Jongho's eyes from the blinding pain, but then it was over.

Seonghwa's tongue swiped over the wounds, licking off the blood, and he thrusted in particulally hard and deep. His hand came to Jongho's hair and he yanked it back, making Jongho arch his back even more. Jongho yelled out a moan very loudly, as it covered the sob he was about to let out. He was very sensitive and his neck burned, but it made him feel good and safe. Now he had his alpha's mark, he was safe from everything in this world. Seonghwa was going to protect him.

"You're such a good omega, so good..." Seonghwa groaned, his cock sliding in and out fast and easily.  
"Cum for me again, my mate. My omega."

Jongho's cheeks took to fire after hearing the word mate, but he wanted to obey.

He didn't know if he was able to come untouched.

"Seonghwa... alpha, please help me," Jongho said, his voice a bit higher than normally. He had to bite his lip and furrow his brows immediately after to not let out a very loud sound when Seonghwa's cock started pushing in just perfectly, hitting his prostate. 

Tears streamed down his face when Seonghwa's hand slid from his chest to his face and mouth, where he pushed his fingers in.

Jongho didn't know what was going on, but he took in the fingers. He began feeling Seonghwa's cock starting to swell to knot.

Jongho gagged when Seonghwa pushed his fingers too deep in, but it just made Seonghwa groan even more lewdly. It was hot. His saliva-coated fingers danced their way to Jongho's nipples where they began massaging and pinching them every once in a while.

Jongho became a mess. The constant pleasure of Seonghwa's swelling cock inside him, the fingers playing with his nipples and the burning on his neck became too much, and he cummed, letting out a high-pitched and loud moan. 

The knot swelled and swelled, but Seonghwa continued pushing in and out until he couldn't move anymore. That's when he cummed, kissed Jongho's neck a few times and wrapped his arms around Jongho's body, allowing the omega to lean against him. Which he gladly did. Jongho cried a bit harder from the stretch. It felt really painful, but also so, so good.

They were both gasping for air, their chests rose fast and they were sweaty and a bit dirty from the forest's floor, but really, they didn't care. Sex wasn't perfect or clean.

Jongho enjoyed the calming scent of Seonghwa's that was now everywhere on him. He enjoyed the lips that were resting on the crook of his neck, he also enjoyed the strong arms around him.

If this was what being with an alpha felt like, he would gladly be Seonghwa's mate for the rest of his life. He felt safer than he had ever done.

"You were so good to me" Seonghwa whispered, and Jongho leaned better against him.

"Thank you for showing me that all alphas aren't bad." Was what Jongho answered. 

Seonghwa chuckled.  
"I didn't show you that. I showed that i'm not bad."

"Well, thanks for not being bad." 

Seonghwa laughed a bit and nuzzled his nose against Jongho's sweaty neck, making the omega laugh too. Seonghwa scented him again.

"How long do you think we're stuck?" Jongho asked.

"I'd say about twenty minutes. That's if you don't make me hard again."

Jongho laughed and let his head rest on Seonghwa's shoulder as he watched the stars above them. It was now very dark, but there was a moon shining on them. It wasn't full, but it still made the forest a lot brighter, but also scarier. The light coming from it was white and creepy.

"If i was here alone, i would be scared." Jongho said.

"Are you not now?" Seonghwa asked.

Jongho shook his head.  
"No. Not with you." 

Seonghwa rewarded him with a kiss on his neck, which made Jongho want to tease him.

"EW! What has went to my head for saying that? So disgusting!" He said dramatically, and blushed but smiled when he felt Seonghwa's body tremble with his laugh.

"Yeah Jongho, what is wrong with you? It's totally not okay to feel safe with your alpha," Seonghwa played with him.

Jongho laughed. He was so god damn happy that he could cry again.

They waited until the knot came down, talking about just everything. Seonghwa shifted after pulling his hoodie on Jongho.

"I'm pretty sure you can't walk. Hop on, omega." Seonghwa said in their minds again, and Jongho petted Seonghwa's head for a few times before he swung his leg and climbed to lay on Seonghwa's back. The alpha began running.

"Beware rocks and trees, i'm taking my omega home."

————  
Epilogue

Jongho was nervous. He was about to walk to meet Seonghwa's and his own mafia's members for the first time after the fight. He and Seongwha had spent a few weeks after the mating night at Seonghwa's apartment, just talking about future.

They walked outside, and Jongho felt Seonghwa interlace their fingers as they walked.

Hundreds of alphas, betas and omegas stood there, watching them with their hawk-like eyes. The pair stopped.

"Thank you for coming this fast. There is so many of you that we couldn't fit anywhere inside, so this was our only way." Seonghwa started, his usually soft voice (which was only reserved for Jongho) strict.

"We have a few things to announce, Jongho, if you could..." Seonghwa said, turning to look at very nervous Jongho before giving him an encouraging smile.

"Ah, yes." Jongho started, feeling heat creep up his neck from the massive amount of eyes on him.  
"Me and Seonghwa are mates." He blurted out. That wasn't what he was supposed to say, but, oh well.

Seonghwa chuckled before shaking his head and pressing a kiss on Jongho's temple.

"Jongho and i have been fortunate enough to find our mates in each other. This means we are together. We have found mutual feelings that haven't only been caused by the bond. And that, that means that the Dragons and HIM are going to unite to one mafia."

It was absolutely silent. Jongho felt himself growing restless, and he squeezed Seonghwa's hand as hard as he could, but then the alphas, betas and omegas started clapping and cheering.

Jongho let out a breath he had held in before speaking up:  
"Welcome your new packmates. Me and Seonghwa are the leaders of a mafia and a pack called Purity."

The crowd began cheering even more, so Jongho turned to look at Seonghwa before pulling him close and kissing him boldly to his lips. Seonghwa's hands slid down to his waist before he locked them behind Jongho's back, pulling him as close as possible.

"Oh no. You're trapped. And i won't let you go." Seonghwa said to the kiss, which made Jongho chuckle.

"Oh no indeed. I love you, you stupid alpha."

"I love you too, my omega."

Let's just say, no one was brave enough to fight against Purity. They became a mafia everyone respected. A better thing than that was that everyone began respecting not only Jongho, but other omegas as well.

They were bound to be together.

Their love was pure.

This was the story of a strong omega that wanted to change the world, and an alpha that wanted to be a part of the change. 

This was the story of Jongho and Seonghwa.

정화 (Jeonghwa) = purification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Omg, it’s the end!
> 
> This was an intense threeshot. A lot of action! I liked writing it, because for a long time, i have wanted to write an a/b/o fic with a strong omega concept.
> 
> How did you guys like this story?
> 
> If you have read my other jonghwas, you probably were reminded by fic ’One two we go beyond the horizon’ when Jongho asked Seonghwa about pirates of the caribbean movie. Had to add that there hahahaha.
> 
> This took me about a week to write. It was a journey since the last chapter took me a lot more time and patience than the two others, i struggled a bit, but yeah, i managed to finish it in time! 
> 
> I know Jongho is written with an ㅗ instead of ㅓ, but the word 종화 didn’t make any good word so i change it from o to eo! 
> 
> I have the next jonghwa ready. I’m going to start publishing it after two to three weeks. Probably two since i’m very impatient, because i’m so excited about the next one.
> 
> I always tell the next concept when the jonghwa ends, so: 
> 
> We have a detective x serial killer fic coming! Jongho is a detective, and that makes Seonghwa the serial killer. 
> 
> Anyways, come talk to me in twitter! I always update how my work-in-progress stories are coming. Also send me something in cc if you are too shy to actually comment or come talk!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let’s see in the next jonghwa!
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Surprise, kinda?
> 
> I decided to post this a week earlier than i planned, because i’m an impatient bitch and want to start publishing the next jonghwa which is the 6-chaptered one as soon as possible😂
> 
> How did you like it so far? It was so fun to write Jongho being a bad bitch and yelling at idiots. I love him omg.
> 
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)


End file.
